Cosy Dwelling
Cosy Dwelling, also referred to as Tom's House on the sign outside, is a two-story home shared by Tom, Anne, Hansel, and Laeniel during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. It is located next door to Chez Chanelle, across the road from Taurus' House on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth. If coming from the Great Market district, follow the trail of bread and sausage left by Hansel all the way to the front door of the house, which is located atop a small flight of stairs. __TOC__ Description Ground Floor There is little to be had on the ground floor. West of the entrance is the common area of the house, with a kitchen and fireplace. It also contains the "cosy" section of the house complete with rolled up carpets, pillows, and a pot of tea. North of the common area you'll find the stairs leading up to the second floor. Further east is Tom's bedroom. Tom can be found relaxing in this room after you meet him near Decimus' House in Crow's Nest and accept the quest Beauty And The Beast. You'll also find Anne cooking a meal here after you've rescued her during that quest. You can convince her to break up with Tom (causing her to leave the house) for the "Parental Approval" achievement. Tom and Anne's Room On a table in the corner you can find an unsealed letter addressed to Anne. It is from her father, the Champion Richard who you met in Broken Valley Village during Divinity II: Ego Draconis. Upper Floor Hansel's Room At the top of the stairs is Hansel's room. On a small table near the bed you'll find Hansel's Diary, a quest item need for Trail of Deceit. Near the southwest of the room corner is Hansel's Chest, which contains random loot and is locked. You obtain the key at the conclusion of Trail of Deceit. In the southeast area of the room you'll find Thomas, the talking tomato involved in the quest Seahorse Salad. If you agree to help restore him to his former (human) self, you can ask him for the password to his room at the Prancing Seahorse (this choice leads to minor quest rewards, plus a skill book and the random contents of his chest). Alternatively, you can eat him to gain two stat points (if you do this, you'll need to find the three hidden notes scattered throughout Aleroth to access the Forbidden Archive at the Prancing Seahorse). The door to Laeniel's room is on the east wall of Hansel's room. Laeniel's Room The door to Laeniel's room is locked. There a few steps required to get the key: #Progress Seahorse Salad sufficiently to get the Anti Demon's Grip Spell (quest item) from the Prancing Seahorse Forbidden Archive. #Go to the Circle of Trust Inn and mindread the guards outside the door on the top floor. Rouse them by talking about the Champions, causing them to leave. #Use the spell to unlock the door, step into the pentagram, and defeat Halliwell. The key can be looted from his remains. Inside you'll find Laeniel sitting on the floor directly in front of the door. He automatically begins a conversation when approached, and you can mindread him for 22500 exp to increase your Summon Demon skill by one point. You enter combat at the end of the conversation, and he summons some Possesed Corpses sic to defend him. Afterwards you can loot his room. You'll find a blood-stained letter near the bed (north of the door), a Wooden Chest Key on a table south the door (behind one of the small statues), and the Wooden Chest it opens near the foot of the bed. Among other loot, it contains the Dragon Wizard Leggings of the Dragon Wizard armor set. Characters *Anne (after completing Beauty And The Beast) *Laeniel *Thomas (the talking tomato, prior to completing Seahorse Salad) *Tom (after accepting the quest Beauty And The Beast) Quests *Beauty And The Beast *Seahorse Salad *Trail of Deceit Loot *Blood-stained Letter *Dragon Wizard Leggings *Hansel's Diary (quest item) *Unsealed Letter Exits *Lanilor Lane (Aleroth) Gallery Cosy Dwelling interior ground floor (D2 FoV location).png|Ground floor Cosy Dwelling interior Laeniel's room (D2 FoV location).png|Laeniel's room Cosy Dwelling interior Hansel's room (D2 FoV location).png|Hansel's room Cosy Dwelling - Tom and Anne return (D2 FoV location).png|Tom and Anne return Cosy Dwelling - corpses hanging in Laeniel's room (D2 FoV location).png|Corpses hang in Laeniel's room Notes *The in-game map does not accurately display the player's position. Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations